ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fyanna
Fyanna, the Torment of Everblight, is a warlock of the Legion of Everblight and one of the fiercest forward commanders serving the dragon Everblight. Fyanna had already gained a fearsome reputation as a strider even before accepting the athnac shard of the dragon and now she leads small strike forces deep into enemy territory to launches assaults on key targets to make way for more substantial Legion forces.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 History Before the arrival of Everblight and the cataclysm, Fyanna was a charismatic and renowned hunter. She spoke for her shard in trade negotiations with their neighbors and earned a reputation for her wit and perspicacity, securing the most favorable terms for their hides and carved bones shaped from fallen prey. It was widely assumed that upon the death of her shard’s leader, Fyanna would assume that responsibility. However with the arrival of the dragon and his prophet everything changed. Hordes: Exigence Fyanna the Lash During the cataclysm Fyanna was transformed into a strider, with the blight amplifying both her predatory nature and a certain ruthless spirit developed over years of fighting for survival within the harsh wilds of the Shard Spires. While seeming to accept the blight as her fellow Nyss, Fyanna struggled with both her new form and the new society. She had once enjoyed rising renown among the Nyss, but she now turned inward and avoided contact with others of her kind, growing increasingly feral. At last she was cast out of the tightly knit fellowship of striders entirely and was labeled ''hyvyloash, ''meaning outsider. Living on the fringes of the blighted Nyss society, Fyanna allowed her most basic instincts which were now augmented by the dragon's blight to overtake her. While she became little more than a predator, hunting and killing whatever happened to fall into her path, she retained a tenuous connection to the dragon through the blight. For a long time she roamed far beyond the lands inhabited by the Legion. One day she stumbled upon her shard’s old settlement where she found painful reminders of the proud hunter she had once been and came to recognize the pathetic creature she had allowed herself to become. Determined to reclaim her pride and prove her worth or die trying, Fyanna set out to hunt down and eliminate those few unblighted Nyss who resisted the Legion’s power. She stalked her prey throughout the traditional Nyss hunting grounds and lands and used her intimate knowledge of the wilderness to lure her targets into traps where she could eliminate them face-to-face. As her collection of trophies grew, word of her deeds spread and blighted Nyss wishing to follow her example began to seek her out. Having achieved acceptance among her fellow fighters together with a certain harmony with her new form, Fyanna the Lash earned her place as a hunting pack leader within Everblight’s legion. Torment of Everblight During the the event known as the "Great Hunt" the druids of Circle Orboros allied with Everblight's brethren to hunt down the athnac shards of the dragon. While escaping through the Skybridge Mountains of Rhul alongside Thagrosh and Vayl, Fyanna ranged ahead to search for a missing group of striders responsible for scouting a Wolf Sworn village in the mountains. While following the scouts’ trail, she discovered an unexpected army of the Circle Orboros led by blackclad overseers who had mustered in the village and were preparing to ambush the Legion column advancing toward them. Discovered by Circle sentries, Fyanna was surrounded and had to fight her way clear. Although badly wounded, Fyanna evaded her pursuers and returned to the Legion forces marching through the pass. Exhausted she collapsed from blood loss before she could relate what she had seen. Impressed by her resolve and dedication, Thagrosh gave her the ultimate gift of Everblight, bestowing upon her a shard of the dragon’s athanc just before death claimed her. Revived, Fyanna told him of the enemy’s presence and position. Drawing on the new powers of her transformed state, Fyanna led the forces sent back to exterminate the Circle ambush, reaping a horrible vengeance on those who had nearly been her undoing. References Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Warlock Category:Nyss